Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{1}{4}-11\dfrac{5}{18} = {?}$
Solution: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {18\dfrac{9}{36}}-{11\dfrac{10}{36}}$ Convert ${18\dfrac{9}{36}}$ to ${17 + \dfrac{36}{36} + \dfrac{9}{36}}$ So the problem becomes: ${17\dfrac{45}{36}}-{11\dfrac{10}{36}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{45}{36}} - {11} - {\dfrac{10}{36}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {11} + {\dfrac{45}{36}} - {\dfrac{10}{36}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{45}{36}} - {\dfrac{10}{36}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{35}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{35}{36}$